tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom And Jerry Adventure
A new series of Tom and jerry Characters *Tom Cat Jerry Mouse Spike Tyke Toodles Galore Toodles Butch Cat Tuffy Mouse Dracula Snowman Grim Meathead Methalda Droopy Napoleon Rick Serena Alicia Yellow Canary Season 1-Episodes 1.Blind in white/Take Care Blind in white:Tom sales Jerry by making him white mouse.but Jerry use this white color pretend to be a ghost and scare tom Take Care:Tom and Jerry is called to babysit a baby.But that baby makes tom and Jerry A Trouble. 2.Death!/Who See You? Death:After getting killed by spike and Butch.Tom and Jerry are available to go to heaven.But Before they go to heaven they want to take revenge on Spike and Butch Who See You?:Jerry,s Cousin Napoleon Tries to give Jerry injection because Jerry Caught Cold.So Jerry Tries to invisible him by camouflaging in the wall using Wall Pain 3.Invisible/Cats Training Collage Invisible:The Second Part.Jerry Camouflage in The wall but Looks like Jerry is stuck because he accidentally used glue instead of Wall Paint.Can Napoleon and Tom Find him Cats Training Collage:Due to Tom,s Laziness also after deny of Serena.Rick Forcibly take Tom to The Cats Training Collage Where Tom Getting a Lots of Trouble in Train 4.House Sale/Lottery Ticket House Sale:A Young Man Gives Rick and Serena a trip to Thailand.while not to Tom,Jerry and Spike.After Rick and Serena Goes To Thailand.The Young Man now going to sale the house.Now its up to Tom,Jerry and Spike to Protect Their House Lottery Ticket:After Tom and Jerry Buys Ticket from the ticket counter.When they saw the newspaper They Realize it is first Prize Lottery Wining Ticket.But Looks Like This Ticket also wanted by greedy spike and butch after the ticket blown away.could Tom and Jerry caught the Ticket? 5.Long Jealous/Wrong Newspaper Long Jealous:Tom and Jerry goes to The Amusement Park where they met butch and his Wife Toddles.After A Accidentally Hit Tom fight with butch in a competition Wrong Newspaper:Tom and Jerry Got a Future Newspaper.Where everyone future is written.Suddenly They find out that butch is going to be ultimate Criminal in the Future.Which make them afraid Season 2 1.Movie Night/Operation Yellow Canary Movie Night:Tom and Jerry goes to Watch a Horror Movie in night.But the movie was so much horror.They Dreams that The Zombies are Chasing Them Operation Yellow Canary:Serena friends Alicia give his Yellow Canary for two days since she is going some where else.Tom is now wants to Eat that Yellow Canary.It up to Jerry to Protect The Yellow Canary 2.Fight For Cheese/Alley Action Back Fight For Cheese:Jerry Heard that Their is mouse fighting competition and 1st Prize is Million Tons of Cheese So Jerry Enter The Box Arena but Can He Win? Alley Action Back:Butch find out Their is a treasure in the country so butch is digging all over The city to find out the Treasure 3.Trick Card/Circus Fun House Trick Card:Tom and Jerry met an Magician Who Stuck everyone in his card.He also stuck tom and Jerry in The Card Too. Circus Fun House:After a lot of Chasing Tom and Jerry appeared in a house where Miracle and scary Things are Happening. 4.Houndog/Valentine Day Houndog:Spike Teaches Tyke How To Be a Good Watchdog Valentine Day:Tom met with an Rich White Cat who seems to has a Crush on Tom.But Butch is Jealous and wants to make that Cat his Girlfriend 5.Babysitting/Homeless Babysitting:Tom met with his nephew Grim which makes Jerry and Jerry,s Nephew Tuffy a Little Trouble. Homeless:after Rick throw away tom and Jerry under His wife Serena disappearance.Tom and Jerry Must now find a Home. Season 3 1.The Laboratory/Super Tom The Laboratory:Tom and Jerry find out a Hidden Laboratory and a Freaky Scientist who will experiment on Them. Supertom:After Drinking a Medicine Tom Become a Super Cat With Flight,Super Strength,Heat Vision and Cold Breath. 2.Dr.Jerry and Mr.Tom/Speed Test Dr.Jerry and Mr.Tom:A Parody Of Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde.Jerry drinks a Potion which turns him into a Monster and He is Going To Kill Tom. 3.King of The World/Magic Protection King of The World:Jerry Dreams that he is a slave of The Cruel King Tom. Magic Protection:Tom and Jerry Met an Beautiful Fairy which they need to Protect From a Cruel Giant. 4.Soul Reawanked/Point of View Soul Reawanked:Tom,Grim,Jerry,Tuffy,Spike,Tyke,Toodles and butch is Under Curse of A Ghost. Point of View:Tom and Jerry tries to teach their Nephews to act to their age 5.Christmas Wishlist/Toy Kit Category:TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs